minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Octaleaf
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|322 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Healing Specialization Earth Specialization Debuff Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "All-purpose flower (flour)!" Octaleaf/Octagrass/Octatree could be considered one of the more versatile minions in Min-Hero. Why, you ask? For one, it is one of the few-and-far-between healing minions, and performs that job admirably with Nurture and Deep Growth. However, with its Earth skills, it can take on the role of a multi-enemy hitter, with such good skills as Slag Shot and Destabilize Level Four. Octatree has downsides, though, and they're rather bad for such a versatile minion. Its stats range from slightly below average to quite bad, and weaknesses to Fire, Ice, Flying, Demonic, and Dino moves make Octatree's life hard. Perhaps the biggest drawback is its low Attack and Speed stats, coupled with the fact that most of its offensive moves are super good. Those moves would be great on minions like Tigertan, Blazebar, or Quickapent, who have better Attack stats. If you can look past these hindrances and give Octatree a chance, you will find one of the better healing minions in the game, or a good multi-opponent hitter with Energy to boot. Experiment with Octatree's great skill trees, and the result will surprise you. Healing Skills Octatree gets some basic, yet good healing skills on this skill tree. Deep Growth is a wonderful time-healing move, as it recovers 55 base points of damage, for three rounds, to any one of your teammates. If you get the chance to use this on one of your frail damage dealers, such as Hudu or Pumafiend, it can keep them healthy the whole battle. Nurture is a good healing skill, as well, healing 25 base points of damage right away. It also time-heals 35 base points of damage per round for three rounds, making it all-around one of Octatree's best healing skills. Moving on to your other options, Soak Level Three will deal 55 base points of Water-type damage, but won't be doing much to anything not weak to it. Spore Blast Level Two deals 55 base points of damage and 45 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. However, while it only eats up 15 points of Energy, it has one turn of exhaustion and five turns of cooldown, making it rather single-use. Drain Level Four deals 30 base points of damage and self-heals 30 base points of damage too. Finally, Meditation Level Five passively upgrades your Healing stat by 40%. Earth Skills I personally have never tried these skills, but they are probably just as good, if not better than, the Healing skills. In the spotlight for these skills is Slag Shot. It deals 50 base points of damage to three enemies (you get to choose who this skill hits, by the way). It has a 30% chance to lower the targets' Speed stats by 20% each, so it is a great move for any minion. The drawback is bad; in fact, this move has more than one downside. It has 90% accuracy and consumes a whopping 80 points of Energy! It could be considered a high-risk, high-reward kind of move, but I say it's a mid-risk, very-high-reward move. Other options are plentiful for this skill tree, and here are some top choices. Chosen Earth Level Two increases one ally's armor by 26% for two turns. Destabilize Level Four hits all enemies, deals 30-70 base points of damage, and has an 80% chance to lower all enemies' Speed stats by 20% each. However, it consumes 75 points of Energy and has three turns of cooldown, so be careful when you use it. Mirror Skin Level Two reflects 35% of the damage taken onto the minion who attacked you. Taunt Level Two redirects 45% of the damage taken by any of your team members back onto Octatree, which should only be used sparingly, considering Octatree's (less than)average Health stat. Lastly, Energize Level Two restores 75% of your own Energy, always useful if you're running low. Debuff Skills While this may look like a random assortment of skills not quite suited for Octatree, in reality, they pair well with Octatree's qualities. Anyway, your main attacking move will be Grassblade Level Four. It deals 65 base points of Grass-type damage with no drawbacks, other than one turn of cooldown. It's a fantastic move to use because it deals so much damage. This skill tree has many other options, too. To name a few, Pound Level Four deals 50 base points of damage with no drawbacks; Brilliance deals a meager 5 base points of damage, but has a 25% chance to increase your Healing stat by 25%; Tire Level Four cuts your target's Energy by 67%; and Vicious Level Three passively increases your Attack stat by 20%. Category:Minions